Timeline/Ancient History
Ancient History History: Space * 2800 BCE: Loma is born. * Thanagarians deplete their planet's resources and fall into a civil war. * Delirium visits two Thanagarian anarchist siblings Loma and Shade. They have fun and then she takes them to the Madness. * The planet falls into a shadow dimension. Thanagar falls into chaos when the inhabitants discover there are no other planets within the shadow dimension. * Thal and Kol leave Thanagar. * Martians create a penal colony on Titan. They send there Martians with a disease which prevents them from shape-shifting. * After Amazons discover a Martian spy among them, a Martian delegation comes to Earth to retrieve the spy. A deal is made - Martians can take their spy, but they also have to take Amazonian prisoners. These prisoners are taken to Titan. * Martian and Amazonian prisoners start mixing and create a new race. * ~1987: Krang is born. * 1000 BCE: Steppenwolf is born. History: Ancient Greece and Amazons * 2900 BCE: Kaisa is born. * 2800 BCE: War between the Olympians and Titans. ** Ares, Apollo and Artemis are born. ** Zeus consolidates power and gathers an army of allies and his children. ** Zeus rescues his siblings and marries Hera. ** Atlantis is becomes a staging point for Zeus' army. ** Zeus calls Amazonian warriors into war with the Titans. Thousand warriors go to war. Five Amazonian warriors return: Hippolyta, Antiope, Circe, Myrina and Nubia. ** Anchiale (Iapetus' daughter) betrays her father. Titanspawn Buphagus is slain and Iapetus' palace is burned. ** Iapetus is wounded and six of his souls empower Olympians. ** Zeus defeats Kronos and becomes the ruler of Olympus. ** Ares becomes God of War. ** The Amazonian warriors receive gifts for their support and accomplishments. ** Titans (including Iapetus and Eurybia) are imprisoned in the Tartarus. Eurybia is stripped of five of her six souls. These souls become rings. ** Gaia is released from Tartarus. She's allowed to retire to the island of Elpida. * Ares starts to favor Amazonian warriors. * Hippolyta's worship of gods dwindles due to death of many warriors. * Hera bets Zeus that Hippolyta will not sleep with any man. * Hera sends Hercules to seduce Hippolyta. Hercules has sex with Hippolyta at a banquet. She is humiliated in the eyes of her people and gods, and she exiles herself. * Hippolyta settles in Atlantis. * Atlantis sinks and splits into seven parts: Atlantis, Frad on'Bern, Lemuria, Venturia, Aurania, Xebel and Doom's Doorway. Doom's Doorway become Themyscira. * Circe informs Hippolyta about Themyscira. * Amazonia falls into civil war. The Bana-Mighdall tribe runs away. * Nubia unites the remnants of Amazonia and lead them to Africa. * Hippolyta unites Amazon tribes and resettles them in Themyscira. She asks Zeus to shield her people from the outside world. A deal is made. * 2800 BCE: ** October 8th: Diana is born. ** The Bana-Mighdall tribe settles in a new land. Andraste is born. * Nubia and her survivors come to Themyscira. * The Bana-Mighdall tribe comes to Themyscira. * Andraste becomes "Requiem of Themyscira" after winning a tournament. * Amazons discover a Martian spy among them. * Martian delegation comes to Earth to retrieve the spy. A deal is made - Martians can take their spy, but they also have to take Amazonian prisoners. These prisoners are taken to Titan. * Circe experiments with magic and kidnaps humans from the mortal realm to use as test subjects. * Kaisa's kingdom falls apart when all her slaves and army rebel. * Kaisa is taken by Myrina the Black to Themyscira. * 2000 BCE: '''Yosha is born. * Yosha is denied the possibility of undertaking the Hera's Rites. * Yosha becomes a gravedigger. * Yosha runs away from Themyscira into the mortal world. * '''1200 BCE, October 11th: Donna of Troy is born. * 1194 BCE: Trojan War starts. * 1184 BCE, Summer: ** Hector is killed by Achilles. ** Zannah helps Odysseus with building the Trojan Horse. ** Troy is conquered. Zannah switches sides, when she sees the massacre of the Trojans. She takes Donna with her. ** Diana is sent to retrieve Andromache. Andromache rejects an offer to come to Themyscira and asks her to find Donna. * 1176 BCE: Diana takes Donna to Themyscira. Zannah is offered to come with them. * Circe unsuccessfully tries to kill Donna Troy. She is exiled from Paradise Island. * Circe takes over the kingdom of Aeaea and starts to terrorize Greek heroes. * Circa 280: Amazonian priestess Chloé leaves Themyscira with Apollo on a mission. * 311: '''Menodora finds herself on Themyscira and learns about her heritage. * '''413: Diana runs away from Themyscira to the Realm of Men. She is captured by her mother's agents, Nubia and Andraste, and brought back home. She is imprisoned for a thousand years. History: Ancient Atlantis * Atlantis becomes Poseidon's retreat. * Majiestra steals 12 Crystals of the Zodiac. Ahri'ahn sacrifices himself and his soul is turned into crystal. Calculha, the king of Atlantis, orders it to become a centerpiece at the Atlantean Academy of Magic. * Hippolyta settles in Atlantis. * Atlanteans create an engine to gather energy. The activation cracks Ahri'ahn's crystal. * Arion is born ten months after engine's activation. * Arion becomes a Lord High Mage. * Arion discovers the engine was breaking down. He asks the king and conclave to turn it off. * Destruction of Atlantis. ** The king of Atlantis is killed by demonic assassins, Arion escapes them with help of his lover, Lady Chian. ** Disaster starts to befall onto Atlantis. ** Princess Citrina makes a deal with Lords of Chaos and escapes into the Gemworld. ** Atlantis sinks and splits into seven parts: Atlantis, Frad on'Bern, Lemuria, Venturia, Aurania, Xebel and Doom's Doorway. Doom's Doorway become Themyscira. ** The Kingdom of Meropis is created. Its inhabitants mutate and turn into monsters. History: Gemworld * After settling their new world, Cirtina forges a plan to cement peace and forge a united Gemworld. To this end, Cirtina holds a summit with the leaders of twelve houses. The sorceress gives a gem with great magical power to each of the leaders. She then uses a ritual to transform the gems into incorporeal soulshards which are then grafted to the souls of the twelve houses. History: Ancient Egypt * Nabu takes notice of magic on Earth. He influences an Egyptian mystic into creating talismans which merge him with Nabu. * Nabu becomes a guide to many pharaohs. * 2500 BCE: Thal and Kol's spaceship is pulled towards Earth by Nabu. They make a deal - Nabu will find human hosts for the two and in return Nabu will keep their spaceship in order to use its Nth metal. * Thal and Kol become rulers of Egypt as Chay and Khufu. * Nabu forges Nth metal weapons for Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara. He also creates his Helm. * Aten Khalis is born. * Hath-Set receives a mission from Egyptian Gods to kill Khufu and Chay. * Hath-Set kills Khufu's and Chay's eldest son. * Chay and Khufu are killed by Hath-Set. Thal and Kol leave their bodies and go on to find new hosts. * Thal and Kol reincarnate and kill Hath-Set. After showing the head of Hath-Set to the court, Aten Khalis declares his parents gods (against wishes of Nabu and Teth-Adam). * Teth-Adam leads Khandaqi forces to dethrone Aten Khalis. Aten Khalis is executed, mummified by Nabu and put in a tomb. * Nabu and Thanagarians seek out allies in order to combat chaos and evil. * Aztar allies himself with Nabu and the Thanagarians forming the group known as the Infinite Ones. * As mortal men grow suspicious, skeptical, and superstitious the Infinite Ones move into the shadows. History: Other Events * 2000 BCE: '''Kenesha leaves Zannah and starts to seek knowledge. * '''1951 BCE, September 17th: A daimon (Elvira) is born. * 900 BCE: Daimon (Elvira) comes to Earth. She takes the name of Alpanu. * 539 BCE: Nergal and Rosacarnis go back to the Void. Nergal is surprised by the creation of Hell by Lucifer. Nergal becomes a Lord of Hell and Rosacarnis is tasked by him with becoming a succubus. * 200 BCE: Alpanu takes a new identity of Ataecina. * 19 BCE: ** Ataecina takes a new identity of Elvira. ** Romans conquer Iberian peninsula. Elvira tries to get into Roman Pantheon, but fails due to being occupied by the Greek Gods. * 1 AD: Archangel Gabriel delivers a baby for a Galilean woman. This baby will become a "Planetary Shaman". * 30: After delivering a message Gabriel decides to remain on Earth. * Planetary Shaman is betrayed by one of his followers for some silver. He's crucified. * 33: Castiel is reassigned as a captain of the Eagle Host. * 258: Yosha and Tannarak make a pact and carry a mystical sexual ritual. * 259, January 6th: Epiphany is born. * 290, July 15th: Menodora is born. * 311: ** Roman governor asks priestess Chloé to heal his wound. Chloé refuses. Chloé is killed and her daughters, Metrodora, Nymphadora and Menodora are chained. ** The sisters are tortured and only Menodora survives when two mysterious men save her. ** Menodora finds herself on Themyscira and learns about her heritage. * 368: Sheeda attack Albion again. * 369: Ystina is ordered to go to Earth with Caliburn and the Holy Grail and protect it from the Sheeda. after finding Jason-of-the-Blood and Nimue they form a new iteration of the Knights of the Round Table. * Ystina, Jason-of-the-Blood, Nimue, and Exoristos (Diana of Themyscira) establish a new group of seven warriors. * 400's: Nimue and her sisters leave Avalon and come to Britain. * Kol becomes Sir Brian the Silent and Thal becomes Lady Celia Penbrook. * Nimue, Vivienne and Morgaine le Fey perform a forbidden ritual. They become "impure" and are forbidden from ever coming back to Avalon. * Vivienne and Morgaine ally themselves with a sorcerer to put a king on the throne. Nimue stays neutral. * Morgaine le Fey tries to overthrow King Arthur. When a sorcerer asks for Nimue's help she declines. The sorcerer puts a curse on her - every time she uses magic, she will lose sight for 77 years. * 476: ** Fall of Rome. ** Iapetus escapes Tartarus and reaches Elpida. Gaia nurtures him to health and reshapes him as a more benevolent being. ** Eurybia starts gathering power, allies and resources (beginnings of the Eurybian College of Occult). ** The Olympians travel to a new world. ** Elvira assumes the identity of Melinoe, goddess in nightmares. ---- ← Prehistory | Ancient History | Middle Ages → Category:Earth-27 Lore